Cold New Life
by Theta-Napier-Prime
Summary: I was just an ordinary fan, and i get thrown from one world to another. Was it all just because i was run over by that stupid car? Im pretty sure Optimus hates me and i don't exactly like him after what he did, but i can forgive him. Megatron? Don't get me started, i certainly hate him, how long can i survive if every time i see him feels like just one of us is going to live? OC/?
1. Death, by car

Hey guys, so, first story time for me so yeah, be nice if you can and all that stuff. Recently the past few months and such is me first actually realising how much i actually like Transformers... Yeah...

When the films came out i remember thinking something along the lines of well... 'Wtf?' really, i had no clue and just never bothered with it. Then one day i was bored and watched it so... Now i realise what i had been missing hahaha! Been watching all the cartoons and stuff i can get... On Youtube anyway...

Now thats me being honest don't hate me if i get something wrong! This is in Transformers Prime Universe! Absolutely one of my fav' series! Saw Predacons Rising and all so little warning... Possible SPOILERS! For those who haven't seen it.

Enough of me chatting! Anything you don't recognise like my two OC's likely its mine, unless i just got the facts wrong ha! So i don't own Transformers, clearly! Wish i did own it... Not only would i be rich but id own something awesome... I don't have awesome things I'm typing this on my iPod... Dammed Laptop is too slow and i have no patience. Anyway!

Here we go! Enjoy!

**Life Changing Moment**

Let me tell you a little about myself. Before the crazy, action filled lifestyle began of course. Being human i had average looks. I was actually kind of skinny to be honest, oddly enough considering the amount of junk food i used to eat. Which explained how i couldn't run one lamp post to the other without getting a stitch. Man i hate them. As i was saying, i wasn't the tallest around, but i wasn't all that short. I had curly dark hair and green eyes. Not all that special, really! The only thing was how crazy i could act, i could talk for days about things, mostly Transformers or Doctor Who, X-Men, Batman, something along those lines.

At school i was the kid who sat at the back not really speaking and doodling in her jotter when she was supposed to be learning. Boy have i been into trouble for that quite the amount of times. At lunch with friends i was more talkative not caring what people thought i was more confident certainly. Talking with them because they liked similar things. Although the topic changed every few seconds, and i was either happy, bored, annoyed or sad. I think they're the only emotions i have other than angry. Trust me, don't make me angry. It builds up inside me because i ignore what you say and some time in the future? It all comes spewing out. Like some kind of acid or something. Trust me just... Don't... Your better off that way.

Let me tell you about how my life changed...

A friend had asked me to come over to her house. Its usually rare for me to have such an amount of friends, especially one from school, so naturally i find myself wanting to please her so we stay friends, so I'm headed over to her house. Well, right now im still staring at drawings thinking up more things about them. then i'll leave. She wanted me to show her two OC's i had been thinking up for Transformers. Heatwave and Frost. Not very thought up names but it suited them. Frost was based from me and Heatwave was her opposite they were twins too. While Heatwave had red, orange and a little pink and green on her armour with a coppery golden type of protoform poking out, she had yellow Optics too. But Frost was opposite...

Well, not exactly opposite but she had light purple optics with hints of blue in them with white armour that had bits of it being a light blue, a few purple parts here and there not very noticeable, she also had a silver protoform. You see what i mean now by not very thought up names. I was thinking of unlike most bots that i know of anyway, these two could maybe do something they cant.

I mean the bots always have weapons. I was thinking perhaps, Frost could do things with ice, maybe freezing things, being able to stand extreme colds maybe her armour can freeze up for extra protection maybe her swords have a layer of ice, maybe she has blades on her feet like ice skates that she can use im battle as well as ice skating! Oh thats a good one! I had paused in thought to write that one down on paper.

On the other hand i hadn't thought much for Heatwave other than writing basically opposite of Frost. Can send out small heat signals, can survive extreme heat, thats pretty much all i had so far. Maybe just a flame sword but i felt that was taking from Dinobots. They both had two alt modes, cause I'm crazy and wanted that. Heatwave could change between a car and Helicopter. Where frost was between a car and a Jet. Heatwave was faster as car, where Frost was faster as Jet.

I sighed staring at the two pieces of paper with tons of writing around it. I checked the time groaning as i had to leave. I looked round my messy room. All sorts of junk on the floor, a shelf full of DVD's and PS3 games, one messy bed, TV on top of the small cabinet kind of thing, consoles and such in the drawers. I grabbed one purple converse shoe from the floor and searched for the other before slipping them on. Honestly the only tody part in my room was the desk, and that was covered with pens and pencils rubbers and one sharpener. I grabbed the two pieces of paper and my leather jacket, pausing by the mirror, to smooth down my tiger print top and dark red skinny jeans.

"Ah! Frag it all I'm gonna be late!" I snapped at myself, why was i at the mirror?! Am i suddenly the worlds prettiest person?! I frowned as i ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Why am i thinking like that all of a sudden? '_Ugh! Just go! Leave_!' I yelled mentally at myself. I grabbed a can of Dr Pepper and ran out the door. No cars, Mom cant drive and Dad uses the car for work. Grr, i could use a car right now.

'_At least the bots don't have to worry about fragging meeting times! even if they did i bet it wouldn't really be a problem! They'd just drive!'_ I thought growling slightly. I placed my headphones from my iPod, into my ears grumbling as i walked as fast as i could. '_Why did she live so far off_?' I sighed as a song started playing. Castle of Glass - Linkin park. They had to be one of my favourites! And they have songs for the Transformers films!

Now, i hadn't really been watching where i was going, looking over my two OC's again. I started automatically just crossing a road. You guess what happened? I got run over. Yep, freaking run over. The car rammed into me and i got slammed against the window and rolled off the side. Pain shot through me of course, for some reason it was slightly numb... No numb isn't the right word, distant? I heard some screaming shouting and even the screeching of tires. But i couldn't yell out, the only thought that went through my head for some strange reason as i was blacking out, was '_have i broken anything?' _

I had never really broken anything before, only major thing ever to happen to me was cracking my skull a little when i was little. Don't feel bad now it was my own dammed fault. I was bouncing on my mothers bed like it was a freaking trampoline. If you'd ever been to my house and saw the radiators we have you'd understand how i could crack my skull against the edge of one. They're flat as fragging paper!

* * *

**Ok! So what are your thoughts of the first chapter? This will all be in my characters POV. Also i do actually have a drawing i drew myself of what she will look like. If you want to see it mention and i will work on maybe making it the cover picture thing...**

**Warning i am not the best drawer haha! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D See ya! **


	2. New Life

Hey guys! Big thanks to my only two reviewers. Plus anyone who added as a Fav' or Alerted Here's the Update! :D

Anyway, as i've said before point out anything i get wrong! I hate getting things wrong, of course when its pointed out i'll edit it and feel stupid... Haha. Uh, thats probably all i have to say other than the thanks for Favouriting or Alerting if ya did.

Still don't own anything, trust me. Onwards to the chapter! 8D

**New Beginning**.

I groaned a bright light in my face, i felt sand below me and sat up to look down at myself half covered in sand.

"Great." I mumbled wincing at the light ahead. "Hello?" I called out, '_great I'm alone_' I thought sighing and standing just as something went past the light. Like a giant shadow.

"Greetings youngling." A voice echoed. _'Oh, its one of these dreams'_ I thought. I did get run over after all. I'll play along. I always wished it were true after all right?

"Whats going on?" I called out, i don't know how far off he is! He could be standing in front of me in this stupid light and i cant see him.

"I am giving you a choice, you can leave your world behind and start a new one, or simply wake up where you were before." The voice told me echoing around. I grinned a split second knowing all about what was happening before i took a straight face.

"What is this other life?" I asked hearing a slight sigh, i heard a loud echoing step and something... Big... Stepped in front of the light, though i couldn't make it out.

"Do not waste time young one, you know who i am don't you?" The voice echoed, i was starting to hate echoes.

"Primus." I muttered slightly. There was more movement.

"Then you know what kind of life i offer." I sighed this was one long dream... I nodded assuming he can at least see me. "This is not a simple dream, if you accept, you will wake in your new life." A small image appeared on the sand in front of me. A kind of 3D image of Frost, exactly as i had imagined her. Heatwave was next to her exactly as imagined. I laughed looking between the two. I'd love to be Frost, she was my favourite.

"Do i get to keep memories of this life?" I asked some strange feeling at being a fingertip away from becoming Frost. Yet sadness filled my heart whenever i reminded myself this was just a dream.

"Yes, i know you wish to become the one you call Frost. It is possible i can make this happen, i would only need information on her past." Primus said and i gaped up towards him. Ok lets see... Nah... Hmm...

"Im not sure, i think so long as i know Optimus and maybe Ratchet then there wont be any you know suspicion of anything, like how they didn't trust Smokescreen right away because none of them knew him." I explained slightly.

"Very well, when you wake you will have new memories along with the memories of this previous life." Primus told me, i grinned, this seems to be a good dream so far, definitely making a Fanfic from it. I almost expected something to happen. It was all so realistic, but i was just blinded by the stupid light still...

"Well?" I asked a little impatiently, i heard his echoing chuckle. Yeah, laugh at me then.

"Is there nothing you wish to ask me?" He asked me, hey, now that i think of it, there is more than one verse for Transformers.

"Which uh, which Universe am i going in?" I asked, after all, did he even know there was more than one? '_Of course he knows, im dreaming' _I thought.

"I believe you call it Prime." His voice answered yet again echoing. it really is starting to bug me. But i was happy that my dream self agrees with me, Transformers Prime is Awesome.

"Everything is ready, you will go now." He told me and i really wasn't expecting anything. So i ended up screaming as i fell backwards into darkness all so quickly. I couldn't see, my body began to feel strange, almost like it was being pulled apart. That along with a strange floating feeling, then nothing so suddenly. Like everything in the world had stopped. No light, i couldn't really feel anything, even i'll admit i was a little creeped out and my heart was beating fast...

* * *

Then i was waking up, i felt so stiff like i hadn't moved for days. I groaned stretching pausing when i heard some metal gear like sounds some whirring, just the general sound of something metal moving. I threw my eyes open and looked around, i was... I don't know where i was. The room was metal, there was a slight hum as if i was in an aeroplane. Mostly i noticed the room, so when i looked down to myself seeing metal, white and light blue mostly, i freaked. Then slowly it all came to me. I was still dreaming!

I paused by the door hearing a small groan, so turned to see one thing i ended up cooing over. Yeah, there was a Sparkling in the room. 'Awww! Too cute!' I mentally yelled as i slowly moved over towards the sleeping little... Uh... Mech, yeah, looks like the Sparkling is a Mech! It had red and light blue slight armour as a bit of protection. Silver peaking out. He was so cute!

I tore myself away slightly remembering, wasn't i supposed to get new memories? I shrugged moving out the door slightly feeling a little bad for leaving the Sparkling, but i wanted to find a mirror. I moved quietly making sure i remembered the way back. I paused by a window and peaked out my uh, Optics widened at the sight, endless black and stars. If you guessed space? Your right. I stared a few moments before tearing away like i did with the Sparkling, not like i actually know where i am then?

When i did eventually see a mirror i almost skipped over to it. But, i didn't want to wake anybot on this ship. If there even was anybot other than myself and the Sparkling. "_Patch_." I froze where i was looking over myself in the mirror exactly as i had dreamt up Frost. Maybe a few small details, I'm pretty sure my waist wasn't suppose to be that small... Maybe its the mirror? I shook my head, enough on how i look why did i have a voice say 'Patch' in my head?

_"Thats the Sparkling's name, here come your new memories._" Came the voice, i recognised it this time, thankfully no echoing in my head. I had started to head back to the sleeping Sparkling, i mean, Patch, when a sharp pain stabbed in my head, uh, Processor? Ugh, I'm going to be the most human sounding Cybertronian, since when i was human, i only really used their swear words and such. I knew the others! Just, in lazy ok!

I groaned when it stopped standing as the new memories slowly passed by as if watching a film from a person's point of view. I paused frowning when i got near the door to Patch's room. My optics went wide an i backed from the door. '_I know i said to possibly know Ratchet and Optimus but thats not exactly what i had in mind!'_

Ok lets see, Im Frost, with a big sister who is also on this ship currently flying it. That's Heatwave, two Parents died in the war. Ratchet has been like an over protective extra parent, mostly just a family friend type who has helped the family when it comes to medical things. Optimus... I... Patch is... _Oh Primus you really planned this to go terribly for me didn't you? _

_Patch is MY Sparkling and Optimus' but Optimus and i had large falling out and no longer so much as talk to each other._

_Primus, Im starting to want to just wake up now... _

_Why cant i wake up?_

* * *

**Annnnd thats all for now folks! PLEASE! Tell me what you think of that last part. **

**Wasn't sure i wanted to go that way at first but then i just thought, why not see how far i get and... I've actually planned quite a lot for this story! I have the next chappie written on paper... Just have to... Type it up... Man that'll take forever. **

**Laptop? Broken, have to use iPod. Do point out mistakes please! In a nice way, if you can haha.**

**Until next time! XD**


End file.
